The one-time thing
by KillerQueen86
Summary: Emma Swan una notte a Boston incontra un affascinante straniero, i due passano una notte di passione insieme ma poi prendono strade diverse. Quattro anni dopo Emma vive a New York, dopo aver ricevuto una proposta che le cambierà la vita entra in crisi e decide di tornare a Storybrooke al matrimonio dei suoi migliori amici, nella piccola cittadina incontrerà nuovamente lo straniero
1. Chapter 1

Nota dell'autore: _Eccomi dopo averci lavorato molto e aver rimandato per tanto, questo è il primo capitolo della mia prima fan fiction AU in assoluto, non ho mai scritto un AU, perché i CS sono la prima OTP che mi ha fatto amare questo genere. Ora non so come sembra il primo capitolo, mi piacerebbe molto sapere la vostra opinione, avrei altre due AU su cui lavorare, in base il gradimento di questa continua le altre._

 _Bando alle ciance eccovi il primo capitolo, spero davvero che vi piaccia, fatemi sapere che ne pensate._

Beta: _(Pazienti con i miei numerosi errori) Al3_, Paolettazza_

Disclaimer: _OUAT e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà (altrimenti sarebbe stato un prodotto HBO), tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento_

 _Per chi vuole su Facebook trovate la mia pagina: KillerQueen86 e il mio blog con recensioni e altro Attraverso lo Specchio-Blog_

The one-time thing

Capitolo 1

Leia e Matthew

 _Boston 2012_

Diede un'occhiata in giro, si era avventurata in un hotel carino con annesso bar e ristorante, era da un po' che non aveva una serata tutta per sé, ogni tanto aveva bisogno di sentirsi ancora lei, ogni tanto aveva bisogno di sentirsi semplicemente Emma, lontana dalle sue responsabilità, e sì aveva davvero bisogno di sentirsi desiderata, di sapere ancora di essere donna.

Il piccolo bar non era molto affollato, era tranquillo, cosa che a lei piaceva, era venerdì sera del resto, un piccolo gruppo con un cantante dalla voce calda e melodiosa suonava all'angolo del locale al bancone del bar, solo qualche avventore solitario: la maggior parte delle coppie e dei gruppi erano ai tavoli.

Il tizio accanto a lei non faceva altro che parlare di qualcosa inerente al suo lavoro, uno di quei noiosi lavori di ufficio di cui non le importava nulla e sopratutto la stava annoiando. Era un peccato perché era un bell'uomo e non le sarebbe dispiaciuto passare un po di tempo insieme a lui. Forse avrebbe dovuto ordinare qualcosa di più forte di un semplice bicchiere di vino, quando si era offerto di pagarle un drink. Era una donna adulta e libera e non si preoccupava in quelle serate a vestire i panni della seduttrice, a farsi desiderare dagli uomini, ma era solo per una notte, lei, Emma Swan non era tipo da relazioni, ci aveva provato, ma tutti gli uomini della sua vita l'aveva delusa, quindi aveva innalzato attorno al suo cuore delle barriere alte che la proteggevano nessuno si sarebbe avvicinato tanto da ferirla, non dopo quello che era successo con LUI.

Osservava l'uomo accanto a lei cercando di trovare nelle sue parole un motivo per restare, qualcosa che la attraesse a lui a parte il suo aspetto, ma rimase prontamente delusa. Lo sproloquio fu interrotto quando a loro si avvicinò qualcuno.

"Scusa amico" disse il nuovo arrivato con un forte accento, inglese forse?

"Credo che qualcuno abbia tamponato la tua macchina nel parcheggio, mi hanno mandato ad avvertiti" concluse. Vide il suo accompagnatore imprecare sottovoce scusarsi e allontanarsi di fretta, il ragazzo inglese si voltò verso di lei sorridendo, era bello, no, era incredibilmente affascinante, alto capelli nero pece, disordinati tanto da farle prudere le dite delle mani con la voglia di giocarci, la barba incolta da qualche giorno che era sicura poteva lasciare i suoi segni sulla pelle, ma soprattutto rimase piacevolmente colpita dai suoi incredibili occhi blu che sembravano splendere ancora di più sotto delle sopraciglia folte.

"Posso offrirti qualcosa di più forte di un semplice bicchiere di vino?" chiese occupando il posto accanto a lei.

"Nessuno ha tamponato la sua auto, vero?" chiese divertita e incuriosita.

"Mi sembravi in forte difficoltà e sono sempre pronto a correre in aiuto" continuò facendole l'occhiolino.

"Grazie, ma di solito mi salvo da sola" gli rispose.

"Non ho mai pensato che non avresti potuto" disse ordinando il suo drink.

"Penso solo che una donna come te meriti di meglio che un pallone gonfiato che non fa altro che parlare di sé", continuò con calma.

"E se io avessi trovato piacevole la sua compagnia invece?" gli rispose in vece lei. "Beh non si direbbe dalla tua espressione" continuò sorseggiando.

"Beh, visto che sei così sicuro di te, saresti capace di fare meglio di lui?" chiese inarcando il sopracciglio e avvicinandosi a lui.

"Non sarei qui altrimenti" le rispose sottovoce.

"Sei molto sicuro di te" continuò lei per nulla intimidita dai suoi modi.

"E questo ti piace" disse con un ghigno soddisfatto.

"In genere no" rispose sorseggiando il suo vino.

"Ma stasera è diverso, giusto?" chiese lui per nulla infastidito.

"Sono Leia" disse inclinando il bicchiere verso di lui, la guardò scettico, sicuramente capendo che stava mentendo.

"Matthew ***** " rispose mentendo anche lui, ma non le dispiaceva il suo programma di lasciarlo la mattina dopo era valido nonostante fosse incredibilmente bello e fosse riuscito ad affascinarla in pochi minuti.

"Dimmi Leia" iniziò marcando il suo nome mentre iniziava ad alzarsi

"Che ne dici di proseguire la serata in un altro posto?" le propose porgendole la sua mano destra. Lo guardò un attimo, gli sorrise e accettò il suo invito facendo scivolare la sua mano in quella di lui. Fu accolta da una mano calda, strinse delicatamente la presa e la portò alle sue labbra posandole un debole e dolce bacio sul dorso, lo sguardo su di lui incatenato al suo senza mai distoglierlo facendole scendere i brividi lungo la schiena. Scosse la testa per ricomporsi e riprendere in mano il loro gioco di seduzione, gli sorrise, lo superò facendo scivolare via la sua mano dalla sua presa.

"Allora Matthew, che ne dici di trovare quel posto" lo invitò lei, lui le sorrise, finì di bere il suo drink per poi seguirla.

Matthew la invitò a salire nella sua camera d'albergo, proprio sopra il bar. Durante il tragitto parlarono poco, mentre erano in ascensore con altre persone lui le cinse la vita da dietro provocandole un leggero brivido caldo per tutta la schiena. Forse era una pessima idea, in genere gli uomini con cui decideva di stare erano affascinanti, ma non le provocavano alcun brivido.

"Hai un profumo delizioso, Leia" le sussurro all'orecchio con una voce che dovrebbe essere definita illegale. Non ebbe tempo di rispondere che l'ascensore si fermò e lui le prese la mano portandola con sé lungo il corridoio. Una volta dentro la stanza non ebbe il tempo di guardarsi attorno che si ritrovò con le spalle contro la porta e lui vicinissimo le prese il viso tra la sue grandi mani, con i pollici le accarezzò le guance. Era ipnotizzata dai suoi occhi, l'azzurro chiaro e cristallino che l'aveva colpita prima sembrava essere scomparso lasciando spazio a uno più scuro e lussurioso. Era abituata agli sguardi degli uomini che la desideravano, ma questo era diverso sembrava volerle leggerle l'anima, la faceva sentire più esposta che mai. Si chinò verso di lei con una lentezza che la stava uccidendo, quando le loro labbra finalmente s'incontrarono l'energia attorno a loro sembrò scoppiare, la stava baciando con lentezza assaporando questo momento tra loro; si aggrappò alle sue spalle mettendosi sulle punte dei piedi e sentì il suo braccio sinistro stringerla per la vita, la mano destra avvolta tra i suoi capelli, inclinò la testa permettendogli di approfondire il bacio e alle loro lingue di incontrarsi. Sentiva la mano sinistra sulla schiena che la accarezzava e la stringeva di più a lui, si sentiva inebriata dal suo profumo, dai suoi baci. Le sue labbra seguirono la linea della mascella scendendo a tormentarle il collo e la spalla, la mano destra scese sulla coscia insinuandosi sotto la sua gonna. Lei ne approfittò per immergere le sue dita in quei favolosi capelli neri, erano più morbidi di quanto si aspettasse, la mano sotto la sua gonna strinse la carne e portò la gamba al suo fianco accorciando ulteriormente la distanza tra di loro, ormai poteva sentire la sua erezione che premeva sul suo stomaco e gemette al solo pensiero di quello che stava per succedere tra loro. Lui scese a cercare i suoi seni con la mano scoprendoli dal vestito e dal reggiseno nero che portava, per poi assaggiarli con la bocca. Emma ormai aveva perso il controllo delle proprie azioni, si era fatta trascinare in quel vortice di passione e desiderio, le sue mani cercavano di liberarlo dalla camicia scura che portava cercando di toccare più pelle possibile. La mano destra di lui risalì l'interno coscia accarezzando il bordo delle mutandine; Emma gemette piano facendo ricadere la testa all'indietro contro la porta, chiudendo gli occhi e sentendo il calore dell'eccitazione attraversarle il corpo. Tornò a baciarla ancora una volta con la stessa passione di prima, iniziò a stimolarle il clitoride facendole allargare un po' le gambe per facilitarlo, per poi penetrarla con due dita.

"DioLeila, sei così calda e bagnata" sussurrò sulle sue labbra.

"Non compiacerti tanto e dammi ciò di cui ho bisogno" sussurrò lei accarezzando la sua erezione attraverso i jeans neri. Poi si morse il labro inferiore per non urlare ancora più forte quando lui trovò quel punto che le faceva girare la testa.

"Non ancora mia cara" disse sorridendole, le diede ancora un bacio, giocando con la sua lingua, lasciandola completamente senza respiro. Improvvisamente allontanò le dita da lei facendola gemere frustrata, gli vide un sorriso soddisfatto spuntare sulle labbra che le fece venire voglia di baciarlo senza senso, ma lui s'inginocchio a lei, facendolo scorrere il suo vestito a terra.

"Voglio gustarti come si deve" disse facendo scattare la lingua sulle labbra, mentre faceva scendere lentamente le sue mutandine di pizzo; Emma deglutì era capace di farla fremere anche solo con le parole. I suoi pensieri volarono fuori dalla finestra non appena la sua bocca entrò in contatto con il suo centro, portò la sua gamba sulla spalla per facilitargli l'accesso.

"Oh dio" gemette mentre lo tira ancora più vicino con le mani nei capelli, grattando leggermente la cute. Inarcò la schiena e gemette più forte quando le dita si unirono alla bocca ritrovando quel posto idilliaco dentro di lei. Con la mano libera salì a accarezzarle uno dei seni. Non ci volle molto che il suo corpo tremò e sussultò quando arrivò un potente orgasmo e ringraziò il cielo che lui la tenesse ferma contro la porta perché non era sicura che le sue gambe potessero reggerla.

Abbassò lo sguardo incontrando il suo, deglutì ancora cercando di riprendere il suo respiro, rimanendo colpita dallo sguardo tanto profondo che era rivolto verso di lei. Lui iniziò a darle dei piccoli baci sulla coscia, si rialzò portò le sue mani al suo viso accarezzandola dolcemente.

"Sei così maledetta bella quando vieni che non riuscivo a staccarti gli occhi di dosso" disse. Emma dovette abbassare lo sguardo e interrompere quel loro contatto, stava diventando tutto troppo intenso, doveva riprendere la situazione in mano.

"Indossi ancora troppi vestiti" disse portando le sue mani sulla camicia tirandola via dalla sue spalle, lui le rispose con una piccola risata divertita. Con le punte delle dita accarezzò il suo petto scolpito, si morse il labbro inferiore e seguì la linea dei suoi peli arricciati e scuri che portavano alla cintura dei suoi pantaloni e prima che potesse dire qualcosa lo baciò con passione. Lui la prese in braccio sollevandola da terra e la condusse al letto, senza smettere un attimo di baciarla, la mise sul letto e scese ancora a baciarle il collo e il seno, ma stavolta anche lei voleva divertirsi e decise di aiutarlo a togliersi i pantaloni e i boxer, prese poi in mano la sua erezione accarezzandolo con decisione e facendolo gemere.

"Sono stanca di giocare, hai la protezione?" chiese senza smettere di toccarlo, lui deglutì, annuì e si allontanò da lei per prendere il preservativo dai jeans, lei lo guardò inarcando il sopraciglio.

"Pensavi di essere fortunato?" chiese divertita.

"Non così tanto" disse tornando da lei, le allargò le gambe e accarezzò un po' il suo centro, baciandola languidamente così da soffocare i loro gemiti.

Quando entrò in lei lentamente, rimase fermo per un po', per darle il tempo di adattarsi e si ritrovò a incrociare il suo sguardo mentre iniziava a muoversi in lei, quegli occhi, lo sguardo che aveva la scossero, troppo vicini a quella parte di lei che in notti come quelle non doveva emergere, uno sguardo bisognoso di qualcosa di più profondo, cosa che conosceva fin troppo bene. Chiuse gli occhi nella speranza di spezzare quello strano contatto che avevano appena trovato, ma ancora una volta sentì il tutto farsi troppo intenso e intimo e lo baciò ancora nascondendosi nuovamente dietro le sue mura. I movimenti lenti e languidi iniziali lasciarono subito lo spazio a movimenti più veloci, dettati dal bisogno di lei che gemeva di piacere, muovendosi con lui, cercando di agevolare i suoi movimenti, che diventarono più veloci, mentre entrambi si avvicinavano al culmine del loro piacere. Arrivò nuovamente all'orgasmo, tremando, lasciò che lui continuasse a muoversi in lei finché non raggiunse anche lui l'orgasmo, tremante. Si allontanò da lei, entrambi stravolti da quello che era appena successo, respiravano affannosamente nel tentativo di riprendere fiato, con la coda dell'occhio vide James mettersi seduto e liberarsi del preservativo, lei stava per alzarsi e riprendere i suoi vestiti, ma lui le prese il polso.

"Resta ancora" le chiese con voce bassa.

"Tranquilla, voglio solo farti riposare un po', e poi riprendere il nostro divertimento" continuò, accarezzandole il braccio con le punte delle dita. Lei lo guardò stupita, non era la prima volta che le facevano questa proposta, ma per la prima volta si trovava a pensarci su.

"Resta, non te ne pentirai" le disse ancora guardandola con desiderio.

Si svegliò con le prime luci dell'alba, in genere non rimaneva mai così tanto, ma lui era riuscito a convincerla a rimanere, ancora e ancora e alla fine si era addormentata senza rendersene conto, troppo stremata per alzarsi. Senza dubbio aveva avuto il miglior sesso occasionale della sua vita. Vide il suo braccio sulla sua pancia, era ancora profondamente addormentato, questo suo gesto inconscio fece scattare tutti i suoi istinti di autoconservazione, era un gesto troppo intimo è meglio per lei che cercava solo l'avventura di una notte, e il suo bisogno di correre si fece ancora più forte. Con calma gli sollevò il braccio liberandosi dalla sua presa, lo sentì borbottare qualcosa per poi girarsi dall'altra parte e sospirò sollevata, non le andava proprio di dover spiegare la sua fuga, soprattutto se lui l'avesse guardata ancora come aveva fatto quella notte. Si vestì in fretta, prese le sue scarpe, scrisse velocemente una nota, per poi scappare via lontano da quegli occhi, lontano da lui.

Fine

* _Indovinate un po' da dove arriva questo nome? Non è preso a caso o altro, nella prima bozza della storia il suo nome fitizzio doveva essere "James" il vero nome di Capitano Uncino nel racconto di Berrie, ma come la mia (paziente) beta mi ha fatto notare è anche del gemello del nostro Charming è pensandoci sembrava davvero troppo strano, e oggi cercando ho deciso per Matthew, secondo nome di Berrie._


	2. Better now than later

Note dell'autore: _Ecco il secondo capitolo di questa mia storia. Ringrazio le mie due Beta che mi stanno dando il coraggio per scrivere quest'AU. Spero di non uscire troppo dai personaggi, se trovate scene simili alla storia originale, è ovviamente una cosa voluta in quanto ho cercato di fare incastrarle in questa mia AU._

 _Buona lettura e ricordate di recensire._

Beta: _Al3_, Paolettazza_

Disclaimer: _OUAT e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà (altrimenti sarebbe stato un prodotto HBO), tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento_

 _Per chi vuole su Facebook trovate la mia pagina: KillerQueen86 , mi potete trovare anche su AO3, EFP e Tumblr_

Capitolo 2

Better now than later

 _New York 2016_

Scese dal taxi, si pettinò con le dita i lunghi capelli biondi, forse avrebbe dovuto tagliarli un po', ma doveva trovare il tempo e la voglia di farlo. A passo spedito percorse il tratto di strada fino al ristorante, si guardò attorno fino a che i suoi occhi si posarono al tavolo accanto alla pianta all'altra estremità del patio, l'uomo seduto alzò lo sguardo su di lei e le sorrise dolcemente, si alzò mentre lei si avvicinava.

"Scusa il ritardo" disse sinceramente togliendosi il capotto rosso che indossava, lui le diede un piccolo bacio sulle labbra sorridendo dolcemente.

"Presumo che hai preso il tuo bersaglio" disse dolcemente mentre la abbracciò.

"Adoro il tuo ottimismo" disse lei accarezzando i suoi capelli castani che adorava.

"Beh se non fosse stato così, avresti annullato" disse mentre si mettevano seduti uno di fronte all'altro al tavolo.

"Mi conosci troppo bene" disse lei senza smettere di sorridere.

"E' un male?" chiese mentre una cameriera posò davanti a lei un bicchiere di vino.

"Non direi" disse prendendo il bicchiere in mano e sorridendogli.

Cenarono tranquillamente mentre lo ascoltava parlare del suo lavoro, le piaceva quando le raccontava le sue avventure con i suoi clienti, riusciva a distrarla dal suo di lavoro.

"Felice?" chiese lui mentre metteva giù la posata dopo aver finito il suo pasto.

"Molto" rispose mentre le stringeva la mano.

"Torno subito"disse alzandosi, ne approfittò per dare un'occhiata al suo cellulare e assicurasi che tutto fosse a posto.

Walsh era un ragazzo molto dolce, stare con lui era facile, lo amava senza dubbio, ma non così tanto da avere il cuore spezzato se mai avesse deciso di seguire l' esempio degli altri e lasciarla. Era convinta che si amasse intensamente solo una volta nella vita e lei aveva già dato, e aveva ottenuto solo un cuore spezzato, da quel momento aveva avuto solo storie di una notte, finché non ha incontrato Walsh otto mesi fa.

Lo vide tornare e rimettersi seduto al suo posto, gli occhi castani splendevano di anticipazione, era incuriosita, aveva visto un certo nervosismo da parte sua e non ne capiva il motivo.

"Spero che hai ancora fame" disse mentre una cameriera posava davanti a lei un dolce e non uno qualsiasi ma, il suo preferito.

"Walsh, sono piena" si lamentò non propria delusa.

"Ricordi il nostro primo appuntamento" disse giocando con le mani appoggiate sul tavolo.

"Certo, ricordo di averti detto di no un paio di volte" ricordò divertita la sua tenacia.

"Fino a quando non ti ho convinta a venire qui per pranzo, e ho dovuto corrompere lo chef per questo dolce che non era neanche sul menù, ma che tu desideravi tanto." Ricordò.

"Già ero piuttosto nervosa, e adesso sono piena" continuò lei, Walsh le sorrise e allungò la mano afferrando il suo piatto.

"Dagli almeno una possibilità" disse facendo roteare il piatto, fino a quando sotto i suoi occhi tra la decorazione al cioccolato non vide un anello di fidanzamento. Deglutì e senza rendersene conto afferrò i bordi del tavolo con forza.

"Non è per spaventarti" tentò di tranquillizzarla e voleva crederci.

"Ti amo Emma, e voglio passare la mia vita con te" disse, si alzò le prese la mano e si inginocchiò davanti a lei.

Non stava succedendo davvero? Non poteva, si sforzò di respirare, aveva bisogno di andare via da lì, subito, stava diventando tutto troppo pressante.

"Emma Swan, vuoi sposarmi?" chiese con il suo sorriso più dolce, si sforzò di abbassare lo sguardo e respirare con calma, ma non ci riusciva, era troppo presto. Si liberò dalla sua presa e si alzò di corsa.

"Scusa" disse con voce tremante rimettendosi il suo cappotto per allontanarsi da lui, fino ad arrivare al bordo del marciapiede.

"Emma aspetta" lo sentì avvicinarsi

"Walsh" iniziò guardando altrove tranne lui.

"Ascolta, so bene che è presto" disse lui.

"Presto? Walsh otto mesi fa neanche ti conoscevo" gli ricordò.

"Come fai …. Come facciamo a sapere ch'è il momento giusto questo?" chiese esitante.

"Emma io so che sei quella giusta da quando ti ho visto entrare nel mio negozio"

"Ti amo, lo sai vero?" tentò di rassicurarlo lei, non era una bugia, ma non credeva in cose come anime gemelle o trovare la persona giusta.

"Lo so, e ti amo anch'io" le disse prendendole la mano nelle sue.

"E' troppo presto Walsh" insistette lei.

"Lo so, Emma lo so, e non ti sto dicendo di sposarci subito" disse.

"Ho bisogno di tempo" disse liberando la sua mano da quelle di lui.

"D'accordo, lo avrai" la tranquillizzò sorridendole. Non gli diede il tempo di continuare, fermò il primo taxi, ringraziando il cielo di averlo trovato così in fretta, e senza guardare Walsh andò via tentando di respirare con calma.

Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, sospirò cercando di dare un freno ai suoi pensieri, si diede una spinta con le spalle e raggiunse il salotto, Henry, suo figlio, la persona più importante della sua vita, se ne stava in silenzio concentrato sul suo videogioco, sorrise e si mise seduta accanto a lui.

"Com'è andata la grande serata?" chiese senza staccare gli occhi dal gioco.

"Nessuna grande serata, solo una cena tranquilla" mentì, lo vide sorridere e scuotere la testa.

"Poverino" esclamò divertito.

"Che significa?" chiese lei guardandolo inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Oh avanti mamma credi che non lo sappia: cena romantica nel ristorante del primo appuntamento, era chiaro che ti avrebbe fatto la proposta" disse alzando le spalle come se era una cosa ovvia. Emma scosse la testa ricordandosi che il figlio era sempre stato un tipo percettivo quindi non la doveva sorprendere.

"Allora, lo hai distrutto?" chiese con quel suo sorriso sulle labbra, una fitta le attraversò il cuore, erano in momenti come questo che le di ricordava suo padre.

"Non gli ho detto di no, solo ci devo pensare" rispose.

"Poverino" ripeté ancora una volta.

"Zitto" disse dandogli una spinta scherzosa alla spalla.

"Che programmi hai per domani?" chiese.

"Mattina credo che mi alzerò tardi e poi andrò in biblioteca, ho bisogno di nuovi libri" disse alzando le spalle.

"Non hai i libri che ti hanno assegnato per le vacanze?" chiese lei sorpresa.

"Li ho già finiti" disse come se non fosse importante.

"Sei in vacanza da soli tre giorni Henry" precisò lei, il suo ragazzo alzò le spalle, si alzò sospirando, era orgogliosa di questa sua passione per i libri, anche se non si spiegava da dove arrivava, lei a parte Harry Potter e qualche classico quando andava a scuola non era una divoratrice di libri.

"A letto ragazzino, finisci il gioco domani" disse scompigliando i suoi capelli castani così simili al padre.

"D'accordo" disse sbuffando un po' chiudendo comunque il gioco. Andò verso la sua camera ma Henry la chiamò facendola fermare.

"Mamma, Walsh mi piace, ti rende felice" disse il ragazzino serio, lei si appoggiò alla porta.

"Lo so" ma non lo amo abbastanza ripeté nella sua mente.

"Non tutti gli uomini sono come papà e ci lasciano" continuò avvicinandosi a lei, era sorprendente quanto fosse cresciuto, gli sorrise e lo abbracciò stringendolo a lei, amava questi loro momenti, si sciolse dall'abbraccio e gli diede un piccolo bacio sulla fronte per dargli la buona notte.

Entrò in camera appoggiando la schiena alla porta chiusa fece un respiro profondo e si lasciò scivolare a terra, avrebbe dovuto sospettare che Walsh avrebbe voluto qualcosa di più, ma dannazione erano passati solo otto mesi, e lei non si sentiva pronta a fiondarsi in una situazione del genere, ma non voleva neanche chiudere completamente quella porta. Sbuffò portandosi le mani tra i capelli cercando di frenare quei pensieri. I suoi occhi che vagavano nella stanza in cerca di risposte caddero su una busta decorata elegantemente appoggiata allo specchio sul suo comò davanti al letto, si alzò avvicinandosi alla busta la prese tra le mani, la calligrafia elegante riportava il suo nome e quello di Henry, aprì la busta e dispiegò il foglio:

MaryMargaret Blanchett & David Nolan

Sono lieti di invitarvi al loro matrimonio.

Che si terrà 16 Luglio nel parco cittadino di Storybrooke.

Entrambi erano venuti fin a New York per consegnarle l'invito, non avevano insistito più di tanto permettendole di decidere con calma, sapendo troppo bene quanto per lei fosse difficile tornare lì. Aveva stretto un patto con MaryMargaret, sarebbe stata la sua damigella d'onore come lei aveva insistito, ma sarebbe rimasta giusto il tempo della cerimonia, un paio di foto e sarebbe tornata a New York. E ora l'idea di tornare le sembrava così invitante, la possibilità di poter fuggire dalla sua decisione, da Walsh e da quello che lei non riusciva a dargli.

Sospirò posando l'invito, avrebbe cercato di dormirci su e poi avrebbe deciso cosa fare.

La sera dopo rientrò da lavoro, per sua fortuna aveva avuto una giornata piena tenendo la sua mente occupata, o almeno ci aveva provato, Henry le aveva mandato un messaggio chiedendole se avesse preso una decisione e la sua mente era stata nuovamente una confusione di pensieri che non riusciva a tacere.

Sapeva che il suo ragazzo era solo preoccupato per lei e voleva vederla felice, e lei voleva davvero renderlo felice, solo che la sua paura di soffrire aveva sempre la peggio su di lei.

Si avvicinò al mobiletto dei liquori e si versò una dose di rum, lo bevve in un sorso e mise il bicchiere nel lavandino, doveva prendere una decisione, ma non sapeva ancora cosa voleva da Walsh, se era pronta per una cosa così grande e importante come il matrimonio, aveva bisogno di capire cosa in realtà voleva.

"Mamma?" sentì Henry rientrare e chiamarla.

"In cucina" rispose senza allontanarsi dal lavandino.

"Ehi cosa vuoi mangiare stasera?" chiese il ragazzo aprendo il frigo.

"Hai qualcosa in particolare in mente?" chiese lei quasi assente senza alzare lo sguardo verso suo figlio.

"Ehi mamma tutto bene"? chiese apprensivo avvicinandosi.

"Si, tranquillo" disse sorridendogli e guardandolo.

"No, sei preoccupata si vede"

"No, tranquillo sto solo pensando" tentò di tranquillizzarlo.

Detestava deluderlo o peggio ferirlo in qualche modo, ma aveva appena preso una decisione e non sapeva bene come avrebbe reagito e se soprattutto avrebbe capito.

"Che ne dici domani di partire?" chiese lei sorridendogli.

"Una vacanza?" chiese aggrottando la fronte confuso.

"Tipo un matrimonio a cui non possiamo mancare" disse lei vide i suoi occhi illuminarsi nel momento in cui capì quali erano le sue intenzioni.

"Sul serio? Lo faremo davvero?" chiese entusiasta.

"Andiamo a Storybrooke prima del matrimonio?" chiese ancora.

"Sì, credo che non possiamo evitarlo, che ne dici?" chiese.

"Affare fatto" rispose.

"Bene, vai a fare le valigie, partiamo domani mattina" lo invogliò, mentendogli dei suoi veri motivi per cui voleva partire subito.

"Vado a prepararmi" disse correndo in camera sua.

"Ordino una pizza per stasera e poi ci prepariamo al viaggio" gli urlò dietro. Odiava mentirgli, ma non era il momento di dirgli che aveva troppa paura anche solo pensare di sposare un uomo dopo quello che suo padre le aveva fatto.

 _Meglio così_ si ripeté nella sua mente _Meglio adesso che dopo_ , del resto era proprio quello che si aspettava alla fine, nessuno (tranne Henry) rimane troppo tempo con lei, perché lei non è mai valsa la pena.

Fine

Capitolo II


End file.
